


Two Months

by UNDEADMANZ



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Car Accidents, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNDEADMANZ/pseuds/UNDEADMANZ
Summary: red was his color, after all.he always looked good in it. but not this time.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Morisawa Chiaki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Two Months

Kaoru loved days like these. 

the sky was clear and blue, the wind was cool but not too cool. he had pancakes this morning. and now he's walking with his boyfriend to school.

boyfriend. it still sounds native to him. Hakaze Kaoru's boyfriend. weird, really weird but it had a sense of familiarity to it. 

Chiaki was always energetic after a stretching session in the morning. Kaoru learned alot about him. like how he puts leg weights on in the morning, to help his blood circulation. or how massages after a long training session helped immensely.

Kaoru was ready to provide such things for Chiaki, because no matter what he did he could never show Chiaki how much he actually helped him without realizing

everyday, when he'd tell him good morning for two years straight.  
everytime he saw Kaoru was upset and he'd tell him the usual "I'm here for you, Hakaze!"  
and how his comforts turned from that to "I love you, Kaoru."  
it all overwhelmed Kaoru.

he didn't think small things like how Chiaki would cling to him in his sleep sometimes could comfort him so much. or how Chiaki didn't ask if he needed a drink or anything, he'd just bring him one regardless. or how Chiaki was there after every live, even if he was soaking with sweat, out in the cold, he'd still wait for Kaoru.

this sense of comfort, of belonging. it's the one Kaoru's been longing for. and he found it in the sun himself. his own hero.

and a hero Chiaki was.

he doesn't exactly remember how it happened, it was all too fast. just like last time.

Chiaki's laugh echoed until a yell cut it short. Their heads snapped towards the source. a mother, yelling for her kid to stop running. maybe they were playing, chasing after each other, maybe the kid was just excited.

all Kaoru knew was that Chiaki wasn't next to him anymore. grey eyes blinked and the hero was in the middle of the road.

he tried to move, but the loud crash shook his body and shut him down.

the scene replayed in his head. long blonde hair mixing with a puddle of wine. her body laid there, motionless. tears blurried his vision, then he wasn't there anymore.

it can't be. it can't happen again. 

Kaoru's voice got caught in his throat. Chiaki's body laid six feet away from the truck, a trail of blood was drawn on the ink deep asphalt.

as the woman ran over to see her child, Kaoru's body finally decided to respond. he tried to run but his steps were unsteady, his head was light and his vision was blurry. sobs and tears, it wasn't his. and red. red all over. 

the mother cried as he dropped to her knees. then she gasped. her daughter was safe in the arms of the hero. Kaoru swore he saw Chiaki murmuring comforts to the little girl. voice weak, fading in and out.

"Moris... Morich... Chi... Chiaki..." 

Kaoru couldn't breathe. 

Chiaki stopped moving, his eyes closed peacefully. he looked just like that this morning, with his arms around Kaoru. blissful drooling face.

blood ran down the brunet's face from a deep gash that slit his forehead and stuck his bangs to it. coating his messy brown hair in a crimson color that would've matched his eyes if they were open.

please open them, Moricchi.

as Kaoru fell next to Chiaki's almost lifeless body, tears finally escaped his eyes.

"Chiaki.."

smile, so bright, so strong.

"Chiaki.."

heart, so warm, full of love.

"Chiaki."

laugh, contagious, always made Kaoru smile.

"CHIAKI!"

sirens echoed throughout the streets. as Kaoru helplessly shook the hero's body, screaming his name as if it'll bring him back.

He held Chiaki's face, red stained his hands. warm, sticky, but warm. Chiaki's last bit of warmth that seeped onto Kaoru's clothes. 

something or someone, he didn't care, pulled him off of Chiaki, stole away the warmth he longed for but never thought he deserved.

the mother held her daughter close. Kaoru struggled, his throat burned but he kept screaming. 

they picked up Chiaki's body.

why couldn't it be me.

cloudy, the sun didn't shine through the window onto his seat today. or the empty seat next to his.

as Kaoru sat down, he almost said good morning back out of habit.

it hurt.

it was quite.  
painfully quiet.

even Izumi didn't dare give one of his snarky remarks, even Keito didn't give out one of his unheard lectures, even Shu didn't pull a tantrum over something.

cloudy, the sun didn't shine through Kaoru's heart.

all he thought about were crimson eyes, sparkling back at him. especially the way they sparkled when Kaoru called out his name. he didn't believe anyone could be filled with such adoration, until he met Chiaki.

Morisawa Chiaki, with the burning heart.

Morisawa Chiaki, who took his hand and pushed the thorns aside to look at the rose like beauty of Kaoru's heart.

Morisawa Chiaki, who was so selfless, He'd die for a stranger.

Morisawa Chiaki, who shone like the sun.

he held on as tight as he could. Chiaki's shallow breaths rang in his ears as the brunet laid in his lap. cold, chest rising and falling slowly. 

"it's gonna be okay.." Kaoru whispered, more to himself than to Chiaki. sobs clogged his throat as his fingers started trembling. "please.. stay with me, hero.." he chocked out.

a warm hand lightly grazed his face. with a slight gasp Kaoru opened his eyes. Chiaki was smiling. it was small and blood stained, but still a smile. 

"Hakaze... Kaoru, don't cry. heros only shed tears of happiness." 

Kaoru couldn't hold back anymore. tears streamed down his face as he pressed his forehead on Chiaki's chest. he took the hand that caressed his face in both his hand. this time providing the warmth Chiaki needed.

"you'll protect me, right?" he sniffled, "you'll always protect me, right, Chiaki?" he hated how selfish he was.

"always."

Kaoru's lips curved into the smallest smile. he closed his eyes for a moment only to shoot them back open when Chiaki's hand turned ice cold.

he shot back to look at Chiaki, only to find a cold, decaying body. his scream died down in his throat as everything turned black.

eyes shot open as he desperately drew quick breaths in. it only took him a moment to recognize his own ceiling. Kaoru sat up and pushed his hair behind his ear, then placed a hand on his chest. his heart was racing.

he closed his eyes and tried to take air properly into his lungs. 

it's okay. just another nightmare.

everything felt lifeless without him. the atmosphere was gloomy, grey and lazy. and it will continue to be that way for two weeks.

Chiaki's seat started collecting dust. A-3's students seemed a little more lively. Kaoru didn't.

the lack of red on the Ryuseitai stage hurt Kaoru, however their fans didn't waver. waving red lights and yelling Ryusie red's name as loud as they can. filling the void Chiaki left with energy that would've moved the hero to tears. 

his comrades were determined. they wanted to carry out his legacy. even Midori did his best, and took Chiaki's place as the basket ball team captain.  
Kanata took his job as their senior seriously. with the help of Madara, who stuck by Kanata's side throughout the weeks. 

even though they did their best to keep up their heroic, energetic personas. Kaoru's eyes didn't fail to catch a glimpse of tears running down Kanata's face as he stepped backstage. no obnoxious laugh to fill the silence that haunted the team as they shuffled back into their uniforms.

he would've been proud..

that left Kaoru's wandering mind, left him sleepless, cold at nights where he missed the living heater he called his boyfriend, his sunlight. his Moricchi.

he missed subtle light touches, shy kisses and soft smiles. he missed beautiful sharp eyes, tender words and a big heart. he missed strong arms around him, gentle and protective.

he missed his hero.

they haven't been officially together for that long, maybe eight months. because Kaoru was too scared of committing to a relationship. especially with a guy, a field he had no experience in. but Chiaki didn't mind. he was happy as long as he got to stay close to Kaoru, moving at whatever pace was better for the blonde.

that didn't stop Kaoru from having his moments with Chiaki. he knew he was in love, stealing kisses or more intimate touches in an empty practice room satisfied Kaoru's needs for a while. he loved it. but he loved the look on Chiaki's face when he asked him out for the first time even more.

he wanted that back.

grey eyes looked up at a ceiling that seemed endless. or maybe Kaoru's thoughts were endless. and it's not as if he wasn't used to the quietness, it was the physical comfort Chiaki provided. Chiaki knew when to keep his mouth shut and let his heart speak for him. he knew when to hold Kaoru close and let all that energy turn into heat that would drown Kaoru.

Kaoru smiled.

remembering endless nights where they'd watch tokusatsu shows, and sometimes horror movies to miss with the hero. he remembered a time Chiaki got so scared he almost fainted. clinging on to Kaoru, screeching and screaming "it's not funny Hakaze!" over and over as tears formed in Kaoru's eyes from how much he laughed. and how Chiaki afterwards wouldn't even dare get up to the bathroom without Kaoru at his side. even pressing his back against Kaoru in his sleep to make sure he's there.

even if he was scared, he still put Kaoru before him. instead of hiding in Kaoru's arms he'd wrap his arms around the blonde in a protective manner, letting the physical contact with his boyfriend comfort him. letting Kaoru's slight murmurs and sweet nothings comfort him. Chiaki smiled so much that sometimes he'd smile in his sleep.

and Kaoru loved that peaceful face. especially if it returned after tears. Chiaki didn't like crying in front of his kohais. he often hid and kept his quiet sobs to himself. but he let those strong, burning walls down for Kaoru. he let him walk in and see the weak parts of this hero. showed him everything, ugly and good. 

but Kaoru never found anything ugly in him.

to Kaoru, Chiaki was pure sunlight. something warm, something nice, something that could burn and hurt someone like Kaoru. someone who's used to wandering alone in the dark, comforted by cold breezes and shadows. but it doesn't. instead, it embraces him. swallowing his body in pure bliss that he could only dream of.

like an icarus drawn to the sun.

something that's always there so you don't really notice it's importance. until it's gone.

gone.

Kaoru turned, not wanting to stare at the same ceiling they said their first 'I love yous' under. he shut his eyes his knuckles turned white as he held on to the sheets in anger, or grief. he didn't care, he felt awful either way. some ugly part of him wished he never met Chiaki. some ugly part of him wondered if he would've jumped to save Chiaki. some ugly part of him, the part Chiaki loved since he loved all of him, wondered if he would've been better without Chiaki.

some part of him, a part that remembered a strong voice that became so gentle with him, his heart, started aching. longing once again.

there's no ugly part to you, Hakaze. 

tears fell down his face. but his hero wasn't there to stop them.

a month has passed. UNDEAD's activities picked up, Kaoru found himself more busy, he found less and less hours to think about a brunet. it felt good. being on stage was dazing, his unit mates' energy helped him forget his usual route backstage to Chiaki's arms. 

Rei suggested they have dinner together to celebrate one of their successful lives. Adonis and Koga couldn't stop their cravings for meat, and who were Kaoru and Rei to deny their kohais request? 

the atmosphere was different than what he was used to. Kaoru knew his unit mates were trying to cheer him up. it was painfully obvious with Adonis especially, who stuttered and stumbled over his words more than usual. it made Kaoru smile. and regret not hanging out with them more. even if Koga's barking was annoying, and Rei's comments were sometimes somewhat creepy. they felt like a family. their UNDEAD family.

"Kaoru-kun." a smooth voice caught Kaoru's attention and he turned his gaze from their kohais' one sided fight to their leader.

"Sakuma-san?"

ruby eyes searched Kaoru's face before they fluttered close. Rei leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed, his usual grin slowly faded. Kaoru watched closely, he knew when Rei was choosing his words wisely. or maybe it was his grandpa charm.

"Chiaki-kun wouldn't want you to worry over him. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you smiling again."

Kaoru looked down at his hands and his almost empty plate. he knew he yearned to see crimson eyes again. but he smiled, because those eyes would've lit up with that smile.

"I know."

cold. so. fucking.  cold. 

Kaoru tossed and turned in bed for what felt like hours, wrapping his arms around himself as if it'll bring back a sense of comfort. one of his hands snaked up to his neck. it was burning. his whole body was.

he gave up, faced up the ceiling he got sick of staring up every night and flung the blanket off of his body. his face heated up as the uncomfortable feeling in his abdomen spread across his body.

groaning, Kaoru took one of his pillows and shoved it on his face as if it'll make the hotness go away.

he was ashamed. it was the second time this week. it confused him. he and Chiaki didn't even get intimate that much. he tried to rationalize this -whatever it is- by saying it was his body's way of coping with the lack of warmth beside him. stupid, but what else could it be? besides his horny teenage mind.

he tried to copy Chiaki's way of touching him. hesitant and slow, painfully dragging his hand across his body to the hem of his pants, he pulled them down and the coldness immediately hit him. he was a mess down there too.

with a sigh, Kaoru rested his head back and placed an arm over his eyes as the other made use of the mess he made.

he tried to remember his shy movements, half lidded eyes, nervous smiles and constant asking to make sure Kaoru was alright. he remembered how slobby Chiaki was and how when they first got touchy he almost fainted with a nosebleed. Kaoru grinned, remembering how panicked they both were back then. but they learned together that moving slow was better for both of them.

Kaoru retracted his hand, laid on his side and pulled the sheets over his head. he didn't want to think about it anymore.

"Kaoruu~" Kanata practically sang, skipping on the sand. seeming care-free as always. 

Kaoru looked up at the oddball as he approached him. he gave him a shell. 

"it looks like a 'leaf', doesn't it?" Kanata tilted his head. Kaoru took the leaf shaped shell from Kanata's hand and turned it around a bit, examining it. 

Kaoru chuckled. "yeah it does."

"it's 'red' too, like 'Chiaki'." Kanata smiled. "even though 'Chiaki' doesn't like 'autumn'." 

Kaoru stared at the shell for a moment. then he looked back at Kanata with a smile. "it's because he always gets sick during it." 

Kanata hummed, then walked closer to the shore and kneeled down not too close to the water. Kaoru followed after. "did you find another one?" the blonde asked as he kneeled down next to Kanata. who shook his head in response. "I want to 'go' in the water. but 'I' can't." Kanata didn't look sad about it. he had a gentle smile on his face.

"and why is that?" Kaoru couldn't get himself to look away from Kanata's calm expression. 

Kanata let out a quite giggle. "Chiaki 'told' me not to 'go' in the water when it's cold." 

Kaoru watched Kanata reach into the water with his hands, content with only wetting his hand. he looked up at the horizon as the sun sunk into the deep ocean. 

his sun was bright no matter what.

a slight buzzing noise filled Kaoru's room as his eyes fluttered open. he sat up, hair sliding off of his face and down his neck. he ran a hand through it to calm down whatever mess was up there, then picked up his phone. 

4:23AM. two texts from... a number he didn't recognize. who the hell got up at four in the morning? well, whatever. the blonde shrugged then opened them.

>   
>  -Hello, Kaoru-san!  
>  -Hope I didn't wake you up~  
> 

he tried to think of who it could be but nobody came to mind.

>   
>  -hey, it's no problem  
>  -this is..?
> 
> -It's Mama! 
> 
> -oh hi Mikejima-kun. how did you get my number again?
> 
> -From the class group chat!
> 
> -right,, forgot that thing existed since nobody talks in it.  
>  -anywaw, what did you need? sorry if i was paired w you for some project. i haven't been paying attention
> 
> -Don't worry! It's not that~  
>  -Mama learned some important info he thought would be useful for Kaoru-san~
> 
> -and that's?
> 
>   
> 

Kaoru eyes widen at the text. his throat went dry and he could swear his heart stopped beating.

Chiaki-san will be at the airport in 30 minutes. 

Kaoru jumped from his bed. grapping whatever clothes he found hanging behind his door. he rushed to the bathroom. when his eyes met with his reflection, he didn't recognize his own smile.

a short train ride and he was there. finally there. the sun was at arms reach.

grey eyes frantically searched around. his chest was still heaving because of the run from the train station to the airport. his throat burned as he took the cold morning air into his lungs. but it will be worth it. the warmth will be worth it.

nameless faces passed by as panic started rising in Kaoru's chest. was Mikejima lying? no he wouldn't. he's not that bad of a person. did something happen to the flight? maybe it was delayed. that's fine. it happens. or maybe- maybe something happened to Chiaki. maybe he really is dead. 

maybe this is a dream.

no. no- the pain in his chest and throat is definitely real. 

after the accident, Chiaki was fatally injured, if the amount of blood on Kaoru's clothes was any indicator. he was transferred to the nearest hospital immediately along with the kid. since they could only fit one more person in the ambulance, Kaoru couldn't get himself to go when he heard the little girl yell for her mother.

he thought of Chiaki. and how he told Kaoru about how scared he was as a child, alone in the hospital room. he didn't know what was wrong with him or how long he was going to be there for. all he had was the comfort of his superhero shows. Chiaki wouldn't want that to happen to the kid.

"thank you, Mr.Hero."

after that- nobody's really sure what happened. Kaoru asked around for Chiaki's parents' contact information, but nobody had them. the fact that they worked outside the city didn't help either. Kaoru asked Midori and his parents, but found no luck. he asked Kanata and Madara, who were close to Chiaki. but came out with nothing. he went to Kuro, who seemed to have known Chiaki the longest out of them. nothing. he even begged his dad, then Eichi, hoping their connections would find something.

he came out with a phone number.

locked.

after that, he felt.. stuck. he didn't even know if Chiaki was alive. and if his classmates and unit mates didn't mourn over Morisawa. he would've thought Chiaki a ghost, the thing he feared the most, who comforted Kaoru in the absence of his mother. and after a month of silence, he assumed the worst. 

Rei gripped his shoulder, tight. 

"It's time to move on, Kaoru-kun."

and now he's here. 45 minutes have passed since he arrived. standing there for something that might not be true.

people passed and he stood there. anxious thoughts racing through his mind as he blankly stared at one of the gates.

50 minutes have passed.  It's time to move on, Kaoru-kun. 

he took a shaky breathe in, before he reluctantly turned. his eyes stung, his heart ached and his body felt heavy. but he walked way.

until he spotted him. _him._

standing there, on his own two feet, talking to two other people. but he was there. Chiaki was standing there.

Kaoru stood there dumb founded. he brought his hand to his neck. pulse, and warmth. he's awake.

when Chiaki's eyes spotted Kaoru, he was sure this was real. his eyes never looked as gorgeous in his dreams. Chiaki's crimson eyes were wide, his gaze was fixated on silver orbs. his mouth hung slightly open.

then he ran. Chiaki was running, which meant he was okay, right? Chiaki was physically running towards Kaoru. and Kaoru didn't notice he was running too. he didn't notice he was laughing either. he hasn't laughed in a while.

as Chiaki got closer, Kaoru's heart thumped louder in his chest. he reached out, Chiaki was right there. he could touch him. but he saw this so many times. he trembled. Chiaki could slip away from him again. 

fearing that thought Kaoru, closed his eyes and leapt. expecting the cold ground to hit his body.

but his hero caught him. Chiaki held Kaoru and spun at the impact. their laughs echoed throughout the halls as they cried. Kaoru laughed so hard his lungs hurt even more. he wrapped his legs around Chiaki, securing him and letting the warmth wash over him once more. 

he was home.

their laughs died down, but neither of them lessened the tight, crushing hug. Kaoru was on his feet again, resting his head on Chiaki's shoulder as he quietly sobbed onto the brunet's shirt. Chiaki was shaking too.

as the reality of the situation finally sunk into Kaoru's head. he gripped Chiaki's shoulders and pushed him back.

"oh my god- Moricchi I- I'm so sorry. I sho- I shouldn't have jumped on you like that I-"

Chiaki shut him by placing his arms back on Kaoru's shoulders, mirroring him. 

"Hakaze, breathe. it's alright. I'm alright." 

Kaoru stared dumbly at him. then he smiled. "Chiaki..."

"I missed you-" their voices clashed, and they were both taken back by it. then they laughed, Chiaki's laugh louder and more comforting than Kaoru's. 

sunny, the sky was clear again.

they laid together in Kaoru's bed. finally getting some time alone. it's funny, laying like this again. it's where Kaoru finally acknowledged his feelings and came to terms with them. and they kissed. bad and sloppy. probably one of the worst kisses Kaoru's ever had. but he could never forget it. and he'll forever cherish it.

Kaoru told Chiaki about school. how their class is doing, how Shu and Eichi were forced to do a project together and- honestly? probably one of the most hilarious things to happen in this school year. Chiaki laughed, imagining Shu stubbornly yelling NON! as Eichi tries to keep a calm demeanor.

then they talked about Ryuseitai. Chiaki was relieved to hear that they were doing well. Kaoru even showed him some videos he took at one of their lives. Chiaki teared up when his turn in the introduction came and the crowd filled his place.

their conversation trailed off to Kaoru's unit. then to Kaoru. the blonde told Chiaki everything. his struggles, his sleepless nights and his embarrassing moments. everything.

Chiaki told Kaoru everything too. but it wasn't much, for Chiaki was.. unconscious for the first month. he barely remembered anything when he woke up, panicked and scared. but his parents were there. physical rehabilitation took another month. Chiaki described it as 'scary' while doing a weird gesture with his hands. he said it was hard for the first week and a half. but after that it went smoothly. he could even get back to doing stunt work soon.

"Moricchi, do you.. regret it?" Kaoru's eyes searched Chiaki's face for a short moment.

Chiaki was taken back by the question. and Kaoru almost wanted to take it back, but he knew Chiaki loved honesty. and he would never judge Kaoru or hate him for being honest.

Chiaki turned away from Kaoru and faced the ceiling, smiling. "did you see how happy the mom was when she saw the kid was okay?"

Kaoru stayed silent and watched Chiaki.

"I didn't see it for long. but I knew it was worth it."

Kaoru always knew he was selfish. but he also knew what Chiaki meant. he wished his mother survived.

"Hakaze.. I barely survived. imagine what would've happened to her."

Chiaki was right. Kaoru knew he was right. but Kaoru was selfish.

Chiaki cupped his face and Kaoru's eyes looked back into crimson sky. "Kaoru... you endured so much." it's almost as if he knew what Kaoru was thinking.

Kaoru held Chiaki's hand, savoring the heat it radiated. "you went through more, Moricchi." he dragged the hand to his lips, planting a chaste kiss on it. Chiaki smiled. then pulled his hand away to envelope his boyfriend into a hug. Kaoru hugged back tighter.

his hands desperately clung on to Chiaki's shirt, as he buried his face into the crook of the brunet's neck. Chiaki ran a hand gently through golden locks. causing the other to let out a content hum. 

after letting the warmth reach every inch of his body. Kaoru pulls back to meet Chiaki's eyes once more. and of course, Chiaki's smiling. his gaze travelled from brilliant red to Chiaki's lips. without thinking, he leaned closer and sealed them. the other flinched at first, but became less tense as Kaoru placed his hand on the side of his neck.

they parted, a little breathless. but went back for more. one kiss turned into two, then two turned into four. and they lost count.

Kaoru swore not to let go of Chiaki again.

Ryuseitai had one of their most successful lives, celebrating the return of their leader. the whole atmosphere was red. mixed yells of 'Ryusei red' 'Morisawa Chiaki' and 'Chikai-kun' filled the air. anticipating the ally of justice's return. 

and as he stepped on stage, the crowd started roaring. screaming in excitement and frantically waving red lights. Chiaki couldn't believe his eyes. he would've broken down right then and there if Kanata didn't place his hand on Chiaki's shoulder, grounding him. he flashed a smile to Kanata before running up to the edge of the stage, his well known laugh enveloped the atmosphere as the crowd screamed yet again.

his unit members were bright as ever. wide smiles that never left their faces, shining outfits that Anzu and Kuro made for them, also celebrating Chiaki's return. they even got to preform an encore. it was safe to say that Ryuseitai had gotten back to it's former statue, and even climbed higher.

Kaoru smiled to himself. his hero was back and better than ever. Chiaki grinned at him for a moment, of course he spotted him. he always did. it warmed Kaoru's heart up.

but they spotted another familiar face. among the crowd, sat the little girl on her mother's shoulders. yelling 'go Mr.Hero, go!' as she waved her light along with the rest. Chiaki paused, then waved at her with the biggest smile. she beamed, returning the same energy.

Kaoru lazily entered his class, getting the usual "Hakaze, you're late." from Keito, and an eye roll from Izumi.

he made his way to his seat, dropped his bag, then sat down with a sigh. his head turned as a familiar figure approached him.

"good morning, Hakaze!"

Kaoru smiled, he didn't mind waking up to this every morning.

no- he _wanted_ to wake up to this every morning.

"morning, Moricchi."


End file.
